


Three In The Morning

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Three In The Morning

_And I won't pretend  
there's nothing there_

The hug caught him by surprise while he tried to translate into words the melody that had been floating around his mind for at least two whole days. He had the notebook in his hands, and the black ball-point pen digging into the table he was leaning into. It was a complex melody and it required his complete attention.

That hug was doing anything but helping. But he leaned into it, allowing himself to feel the heat emanating from those arms around his body that cold February night.

"Good night," said a voice behind him, a voice he knew very well. "I saw the light on and came to see if you were all right."

"What's going to happen to me in an empty house?"

"Lots of things. It _is_ empty, you know."

He turned around with that bright smile that had shone on TV so many times. In front of him, Zac showed an almost identical smile. He sighed, content.

"You don't have to be the protective brother with me," he said playfully. "I'm a grown-up man now. "

"But it's my right to be the protective boyfriend," Zac retaliated. "After all, you were here all by yourself at three in the morning, Taylor."

"I was writing," he tried to explain. "I was trying to write a song for you."

"At three?" Zac was astonished. "I'm beginning to get very, very worried about your insomnia."

Taylor shoved him lightly.

"C'mon, let go of me, I still have to find the right music. Don't you want to listen to it once it's finished?"

"No, I want to listen to it now."

Taylor bit his lower lip. He was neither ready to sing nor to play that song. Not yet, at least. Zac seemed to read it in his eyes, and smiled to calm him.

"You don't have to play it right now, Tay. But I'd like to know how it sounds. Just a bit."

Taylor looked at the few notes and words written down on the sheet. He said goodbye to silence and concentration and nailed his gaze in Zac's.

"I want to tell the world how much I love you, Zac. I don't want to go on pretending we are only brothers, that there's nothing more. That's what the song's about, but I have not written the lyrics yet. I was about to do so when you came down here and interrupted me."

Zac was amazed. They had never been so open about what they really thought of their hidden relationship. They both knew what they shared would never be public – not only they were brothers, which already was an obstacle in itself, but they were known worldwide.

"Taylor," he whispered almost without voice. "I..."

"Don't say a thing, please."

"But I... God, Tay..."

Taylor wrapped a hand around his brother's neck and pressed smoothly, making Zac to lean into him. Their lips were close and their noses bumped accidentally. After a dazing moment, Zac tipped his head towards the right and kissed Taylor.

It was a sweet, long kiss, the kind of kiss that no one would ever want to pull off of. When they looked each other in the eye again, both of their breaths were coming in pants and Zac's gaze reflected something more than love.

Always very smoothly, he took Taylor's hand and helped him to rise from the chair to take him to the couch, where he let Taylor lay on his back. Zac stood over him and ran an expert hand through Tay's hair. Taylor purred at the contact and gave into it. Zac still wondered at Taylor's openness when it came down to the both of them.

Taylor Hanson was a very shy person, although he was known for always interrupting his brothers during media interviews. But it was only a role to play. In his personal life, Taylor Hanson didn't show his soul to almost anyone. Zac knew it was a privilege to have him under his touch, half-opened and expectant lips, trust in those bluer than blue eyes.

Taylor Hanson trusted no one. Except Zac.

He joined their lips again in a more enthusiastic kiss. He took possession Taylor's mouth and let his tongue slip into it, marking his territory. When his brother let him, Zac melted. His hands descended to Taylor's chest, to his stomach, reaching below the edge of his shirt and caressing that warm and smooth skin that reminded him of sand, of silk, of hot chocolate just before falling asleep.

Zac was able to take Taylor's shirt off and then he attacked the belt, because Taylor hadn't changed into his pyjamas since that evening. Zac fought with the clasp, and the skilled fingers of his brother sliding on his back, his tongue looking for a place to settle – sending shivers down his spine – prevented him from completing his task.

He managed to undo the belt and pulled down Taylor's jeans, so painfully slow that Taylor couldn't help moaning.

"Za-ac," he urged unsuccessfully.

Zac began take off his brother's pants, one inch, two inches down, caressing his blond hairs, kissing his navel. Taylor tried to undress his younger brother but Zac shoved away his hand.

"I'm almost naked," he protested.

"But I am in charge of... ahem... your problem," emphasized Zac, stopping at mid-movement, waving at the obvious bulk on Taylor's pants. He feathered a finger over the fabric covering Taylor and kissed his mouth hard.

"Za-ac," Taylor moaned again.

Zac slipped the pants and took them off Taylor quickly after that, and looked down at his brother's length. He was hard too, and the mere sight of Taylor's leaking-with-precome cock did nothing to solve his own problem. He bit his lip, hesitating, before speaking again.

"Can I—can I suck you?" he asked softly.

"You must," demanded Taylor, flushed and needy. "It's incredible how you can tease a man, Zac, you have to ask every time we—oh!"

Zac had leant in and engulfed his shaft before he could finish his statement. Taylor let his head back down, his eyes roll, his back arch, while feeling the sensations of Zac's skilled tongue sucking him off. He could feel his brother's hand searching for something around them.

When a finger coated in lube teased his hole, Taylor thought he was going to explode.

Zac was sucking, head bobbing up and down, a finger inside Taylor, pushing so far and curling and searching for that spot and finding it. Taylor couldn't help a moan; Zac inserted a second finger but left the cock, Taylor felt the emptiness a second before a hand took hold of him again and stroked.

And stroked. Again. Twice. Thrice.

And Taylor felt the warmth of two fingers brushing that sweet spot and the changing angle of Zac's wrist, and suddenly the tightness on his groin became unbearable and he was coming, screaming Zac's name.

Zac grinned and winked at his brother. "That was good, wasn't it? Haven't heard you scream like that for a while now."

Taylor shivered and sat up, sweat sliding down his body. An idea came to his mind at the sight of Zac's almost naked figure. He slowly stood up and sat at his chair, in all his glory, to pick up the pen and the notebook.

It only took Zac two seconds to notice.

"Are you planning to keeping on writing now?" he whined. "Right now? And leave me like _this_?"

Taylor stole a glance and saw his brother getting rid of his pants, sliding a finger down his cock and smearing the precome all over his length.

"Yes," he said after gulping.

"It's a shame that I have to take care of this on my own."

Taylor tried hard not to look, but Zac's husky voice was tempting. He sat still, pen in hand and gazed at his notebook, pretending to be lost in it. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see his brother's perfect hands roaming over his body. Taylor's breath hitched.

When Zac reached a nipple, Taylor gaped at the hotness of the view in front of him. When Zac caressed his belly softly, Taylor wasn't able to peel his eyes away. And when Zac's hand went dangerously close to his cock, Taylor couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Fuck the song," he breathed. "I want you."

"Well, the thing is about fucking me, not the notebook," said Zac in a whisper.

"Let me show you..."

Taylor grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
